


Body Sushi

by fizumono



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, JustFuckMeUp, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nantaimori, No Cannibalism, No Gore, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizumono/pseuds/fizumono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will loses a game, and Hannibal uses him as a living sushi platter at dinner. Featuring Hannibal and his Nantaimori Food Kink, with the sides of Fluff and Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Sushi

**Author's Note:**

> For Hannigram #JustFuckMeUp Kink Fest
> 
> Food kink is something I've always wanted to write but never actually tried , Bon Appetite ( ´▽｀) !

Every sense feels sharper, amplified, more powerful when vision is taken away. Will blinks under the silk blindfold. He's sitting on the edge of the elegant maple wood dining table, his bare feet grazing the carpeted floor beneath him. 

A drop of water drips from Will and onto the table, he is not wearing anything except his long, navy pyjama bottoms. It's a little warm in the apartment, the heating is keeping him feeling just right. His hair is almost dried by now, but the last of the moisture still lingers on his heated skin long after his shower. 

It's a quiet evening, as if all the noises have been absorbed by the snow falling silently outside the window. The only sounds in the house are faint clink of glass on glass, and wine pouring into crystal glass. Will tips his head back and parts his lips, anxiously waiting. 

Even without sight, he can sense the presence of the cannibal as he approaches, survival instinct, he supposes.

"And now, the last bottle," Hannibal purrs in Will's ear, sending a thrill down his spine. "Sample number five."

When Hannibal was young, during still evenings when the air was damp after a rain, he used to play the Aroma Identification Game with Chiyoh, burning a variety of barks and incense on a mica chip for the girl to identify. And now, he enjoys playing the same identification game with Will, only swapping the incense with his favourite wines. 

Aromas of wine are evoked by volatile molecules that can be perceived more easily when swirling the glass. Hannibal swirls the glass for a solid ten seconds, making sure the liquid movement has created a vortex that facilitates adequate volatilisation of these molecules, before putting it under Will's nose.

"Sniff." Hannibal instructs.

Will takes a quick whiff obediently to gain a first impression, and then a deeper inhale to try identifying the aromatic compounds. The scent is bright, citrus-like and has a lemony tang and an underlying sweetness. His olfactory sense is in no way as sensitive as Hannibal's, oak, berry, flowers, vanilla or citrus...sometimes they seem pretty similar, but he tries his best to follow the techniques that Hannibal taught him.

The cool rim of crystal glass touches his lips next. Hannibal lets Will acknowledge its presence before tipping it gently up, his intent eyes watching as the amber liquid flows passed Will's lips. His tongue darts out to wet his own unconsciously. 

"So, tell me Will," Hannibal asks in Will's ear, after a beat, "have you reached a decision? Which one do you think is the Bâtard-Montrachet?"

The flavour is tart, the finish is herbal and smoky...that's about it, Will lets out a frustrated huff.

“They are all very similar to me, I think you are doing it on purpose." Will confesses with a nervous laugh. "Can I try the third one again?"

His deep frowns is visible even under the fabric of the blindfold, it's an expression that he makes when he's utterly confused, Hannibal finds it absurdly endearing.

"I believe it would be considered cheating, but I will allow it nonetheless." Hannibal chuckles darkly. 

He picks up the third sample and dips a finger in the wine, then traces the pad of it softly across Will's lower lip. Will swipes his tongue almost immediately, licking the drop off before it drips down his chin, rich citrus flavours blossom on the tip of his tongue. He tilts his head, still undecided on his choice. 

While waiting patiently for him, Hannibal decides to finish the glass, after all it's the Bâtard-Montrachet from his favourite year. A curious golden glint is reflected off from the surface when the translucent yellow wine is swirled under the dim lights in the dining room. The doctor holds the glass under his nose, taking his time savouring the bouquet of it before taking a sip. 

The wine has a luscious viscosity and an intense nose of mint, anise, vanilla and fresh almond. The palate is simply delicious and well balanced, citrus fruits and honeyed apricots are a definite, however there are more subtle floral notes present as well. It finishes off with a touch of oak, and lingering peppery aftertaste. It's a complex wine with beautiful intensity, Hannibal grins with satisfaction, the third sample stands out pretty obviously among the five options. 

"I think it's the last one." Will answers, his tone unsure.

Hannibal can't help but chuckles more, his face holding an eerily childish joy. "Unfortunately, it is a wrong answer." 

'Childish' seems to be an inappropriate descriptive word to use on a cannibalistic serial killer, it is however inappropriately accurate. 

Will shrugs, and mumbles on about his preference for liquor. "Wine is not really my thing. I'm more of a whisky kind of guy, if you haven't noticed." 

His Will gets defensive when he's embarrassed, Hannibal muses, a minute smirk raises the corner of his mouth. Swiftly, he returns the wine glass in his hand to the safety of his kitchen, before coming back to Will's side.

"Now, my dear Will, we've discussed the rule of the game. Apparently, you've lost, again." says Hannibal, with eyes that fairly sparkles with mischievous delight. "What's to be done about that?" 

The rule is simple, but arguably vague. Their game is, if Will fails to identify the wine, he has to do whatever Hannibal asks for the rest of the evening. If he wins, he gets to keep the skinny stray dog that he feeds and inevitably bonds with at the pier where he fishes several times each week. Will is mildly disappointed about losing. 

"I've got no say in it anyway.” Will pouts and points out.

"Precisely.” Hannibal says curtly, drawing a nervous laugh from Will. 

"Can we at least have dinner first?" Will tries.

"Of course," Hannibal says, there is a gleam of lust and hunger in his eyes but his voice remains calm and controlled, “but first, I need your help.” 

Will reaches up to pull at the blindfold. "Sure, let me just—"

Hannibal clicks his tongue, and Will's hand freezes mid-air. 

"Good boy." Hannibal praises in Will's ear, the deep, husky voice sending shivers down Will's spine. 

With Will now sitting on the dining table, their faces are almost levelled. Hannibal takes Will's face in his hands and cradles his cheeks, his left thumb unconsciously brushing over the scar that is hidden under the stubbles. A dark emotion sparks from deep within Hannibal and he feels a stir in his chest. 

His hand slips possessively around the back of Will's neck, his fingers twist in the chocolate brown curls, pulling his head back. And at the very moment, Hannibal leans in predatorily and captures Will's mouth with his, pushing his tongue passed the parted lips. Will moans lowly, he lets Hannibal dominate the kiss, he can feel the coolness of the chilled wine on his tongue, and the lingering bittersweetness of it. Will can't help but sucks and nips and _tastes_. When Hannibal ends their fevered kiss sooner than he prefers, Will utters a little whine. 

Hannibal clicks his tongue again, gently scolding him. He tilts his head as he moves to hover over the pulse point on Will's neck, his mouth grazing the skin just barely. Will tenses in uncertain anticipation as he feels the touch tracing his clavicle from where it notches at the base of his throat to the fading scar on Will's shoulder. 

Such a pleasurable delight, Hannibal smiles, his nostrils flare taking in the pure scent of Will. He is quite pleased with the bottle of unscented soap that he purchased specifically for his Will. The doctor brushes his cold lips against the scar on Will's cheek, before moving on to place random kisses down the side of his neck, sucking and nipping and _tasting_ playfully, returning the favour. 

Feeling the wetness of the cannibal's mouth against his throat gives Will goosebumps, he's secretly glad that his survival instinct hasn't entirely diminished. Shivers run through Will's body, he tilts his head sideways in reflex, much like a wolf showing throat to the alpha of the pack, a show of submission. Hannibal sees it as an invitation, he opens his mouth and bites down on Will hard enough that he almost breaks the skin, his sharp crooked canine teeth gives Will an alarming sting at the base of his neck. 

"Hannibal!" Will utters a hiss of pain, instinctively snarls and tries to push Hannibal away. 

Will's growl jerks Hannibal out of his reverie, and he forces himself to let go of Will. The doctor examines the wound, there is no blood or skin broken. It's going to bruise, but it's not going to leave a mark, Hannibal is unsure if he is glad or disappointed about it. 

"Apologies." Hannibal murmurs as he licks broad strokes over the red, swollen skin apologetically much like a big cat. 

A blush creeps up Will's cheeks when he feels Hannibal's hand suddenly on his crotch, feeling his early arousal through the soft fabric of his loose pyjama pants. When Hannibal adds precise pressure to his clinical touch, the blindfolded man utters an involuntary low gasp. Will's blindfold is still tightly in place, his reddened lips quiver as his breathing quickens. The doctor's hooded eyes lowered to slits with dark desire. Will's hand reaches out, hoping to grab at Hannibal's arm or the sleeve of his dress shirt, resisting and demanding to be touched at the same time.

"Stop." Hannibal says in a firm, authoritative voice. "Hands on the edge of the table, please."

Reluctantly, Will puts his hand back down, obediently gripping the edge of the table top to steady himself. Satisfied with Will's response, Hannibal resumes massaging his bulge through the fabric, teasing him torturing slow. Will's eyes under the blindfold squeezes shut, he focus his mind on resisting the urge to squirm. 

Forever seems to have passed when Hannibal finally decides to award his effort. He hooks a finger under the elastic and lightly snaps the band of Will's navy pants

"Off." He orders.

Almost immediately, Will wriggles and pulls at his pants and boxer with a little too much enthusiasm. Hannibal grins minutely, he bends down to pick the two pieces of clothing from the floor, taking his time to fold them neatly before placing them on the forest green armchair in the corner. Will, unawares of what's going on with his blindfold still on, suddenly feels abandoned, and obscenely exposed now that he is sitting in the dining room completely naked.

The cannibal is capable of moving silently if he wants to. Without making a sound, he takes Will's cock in his hand, and begins stroking it firmly with a pace that Will always enjoy, unsurprised by how Will's cock twitches and swells in excitement. By now, they have fucked enough times for them to know exactly which buttons to push. Moisture soon gathers, the doctor's calloused fingers rubbing the reddened head in rhythm along with the gradually quickening strokes on the hardening cock. Will can feel his knuckles turn white from the stiffness of his grip, his lips part and whines unconsciously.

"So eager." Hannibal chuckles and places a soft kiss on his forehead, " _Daddy_ is pleased." 

Distracted by the comforting gesture and that _damned word_ , Will doesn't realise something has been snapped on until he feels the strange pressure on his cock. Instinctively, he reaches out to touch, panic rises as his fingertip comes in contact with the smooth surface of the flexible silicones ring that is fitted snugly around the base of his shaft. There is no pain at where the ring is, only the uncomfortable but pleasurable tightness that makes Will hiss in a breath. 

He groans internally, the cock ring will allow him to stay aroused longer without stimulation, and with stimulation he'll last longer before having an orgasm. Will has a bad feeling about what is to come. 

"If there is any significant sign of pain or discomfort, you must let me know immediately.” Hannibal speaks intimately in his ear, Will gives him a docile nod. "Lie on the table, please. On your stomach." 

Feeling miserable but oddly giddy, Will talks back. "Why? Are you going to eat me?" 

"As much as I want to, my dear Will, not yet." Hannibal smiles, he helps the blindfolded man swinging his legs onto the table. "Not this time. Wait here. Dinner will be served now." 

Will huffs as he is swiftly flipped over by the cannibal's strong arms that are too used to dismembering dead bodies, his heavy erection awkwardly trapped between the cold surface of the tabletop and his own body. At least, he's given a small pillow under his face to make sure he is not too uncomfortable. How thoughtful.

Before leaving his side for dinner preparation, Hannibal specifically reminds Will that he is not allowed to touch his throbbing cock. Propping his body up with both arms crossed, Will focuses and listens, in the darkness everything else is magnified, but he can barely hear Hannibal moving or cooking in the kitchen. 

The sudden touch of Hannibal's hand on his shoulder blade startles him, the skin on the calloused palms feels rough when they massage Will's shoulders almost too tenderly, releasing some of the tension there. Will feels fingers gliding ghostly along the curve of his muscled shoulder, down his arched spine, lingering shortly on his waist, and finally resting on the cheeks of his buttocks. He shudders under the touch, anticipating something more. Delicious pressure collecting in his loins shot through his cock again, his hips rocks unconsciously, trying to get some friction from rubbing on the hard surface under him. 

"Stay still." Hannibal clicks his tongue and orders.

When Will tries to shift again, Hannibal's hand gives him a quick, light slap on his bare backside. Will lets out a small yelp and growls but his cock jumps in inappropriate excitement.

"Will, I will not tolerate this behaviour." Hannibal warns, "It will only cause you greater discomfort if I have to force you on your hands and knees, so I advise you not to move from this point on."

Will is about to turn around and protest when he feels something cold is placed on the flat of his back. The texture of it feels like one of those lush, fresh green leaves that Hannibal uses for his dish plating and extravagant table settings. It's then followed by quick placements of some other smaller objects on top. And just as every dinner they have, there is a mix of enticing smell of food in the air, the exquisite aroma of gourmet food at its finest prepared by Hannibal.

Will's mouth waters, but at the same time, he is _terrified_.

"You are serving dinner...on me." Will swallows a lump in his throat.

"Yes. Nyotaimori, or Nantaimori in this case," Hannibal explains in delight, as he always does during their meals. His steady hands continue placing the food that he's spent the entire afternoon preparing onto Will's back. "is the Japanese practice of serving sashimi or sushi from the naked body. It was a subculture to the geishas. It would take place in a geisha house as a celebration after a victorious battle." 

The cannibal pauses to observe his work. Under the blindfold, there is evidently still a blush on Will's cheek due to the wine and from the constant stimulation of his pulsing cock under him. Long, lush green leaves forms three angled parallel lines across the width of Will's pale back, on top of them, an assortment of colourful bite-sized sushi and desserts are meticulously spread along the elegant curve of Will's back. Delicately carved fruits and fresh edible flowers are placed among the food with precision kitchen tweezer, they are the finishing touches for his artful presentation. In Hannibal's eyes, Will has become the most palatable canvas for his artwork, a living sushi platter, he licks his lips in appreciation.

"When I was a young man," Hannibal begins again, his accent thicker than usual, Will feels anchored when he tries to focus on the sound Hannibal's voice. "my aunt introduced me to Kaiseki, a Japanese art form that honours the taste and aesthetic of what we eat. I spent a long time perfecting my skill in creating eye-catching and palate-pleasing perfect sushi with the help from Chiyoh." 

A stream of transparent hot liquid slowly flows into the small white porcelain cup with the gentle tip of the sake carafe. After taking a sip of the alcohol, Hannibal begins his meal. The tips of Hannibal's chopsticks keep coming in random contact with Will's skin, and the prods are suspiciously distracting. With his skin highly aware of touches, the random contacts tickle, Will can't help but shifts a little. 

"It would be wise not to move." Hannibal chuckles darkly. "You know, Will, I will be counting how many times you've moved, and there will be consequences."

"Sadist." Will curses, but it only makes Hannibal glad. 

Will bites his lips in frustration. The muscles on his back tense and trembles slightly as he tries hard not to move or breath too deeply again. Hannibal grins minutely as he relishes in his distress. It's really a feast for all senses, too surreal to be true, Hannibal remains silent and continues on with his meal, his mind almost enters a zen state as it takes in every single detail before him, branding them into his memory. 

Will is unsure how long has passed before he hears Hannibal calls to him again, "Will?"

A waft of wonderful aroma catches Will's attention as Hannibal holds out a piece of sushi in front of Will's nose with his chopsticks. The smell of the seared Foie Gras wrapped on the vinegared rice makes Will salivates. The doctor gives him time to register the presence of the food offered, before brushing it lightly against his lips. 

"Will, open." Hannibal says. 

Will opens his mouth obediently and closes his lips around the chopsticks, he hums contently as the rich, delicate, buttery liver melts on his tongue. Hannibal observes Will's face, mesmerised. 

Making sure he has swallowed properly, Hannibal places another piece in front of Will. The younger man takes the morsel gladly and chews much slower than before, a frown spreads across his face as the unusual flavours explode on his tongue. Without sight, Will can concentrate on experiencing his sense of taste - the sweetness of raw scallop, the tanginess of lime mixed with the savoury salmon roe and sweet rice, every flavour compliments each other so well. 

Hannibal keeps feeding Will in paced intervals, until the remaining pieces of food are finished. His eyes never stop staring at Will as he takes his time savouring the delightful expressions on the beautiful man. When he spots the bit of rice sticking at the corner of Will's lips, he even leans in and licks it away.

Will giggles and says, "Mm, it's delicious. Thank you." 

"My pleasure." Hannibal replies. 

Hannibal's eyes water, he is determined to cook for Will until the day he is gone. He let Will take a sip from the small, delicate white porcelain cup, warm sake passes through his redden lips. The alcohol is nothing too strong, just a pleasant, refreshing, balanced sweet and acidic flavour. Will hums contently with a pleased smile on his lips. 

"Would you like dessert?" Hannibal asks.

Before he can answer, Will senses something sweet smelling brushing his lips, and he opens his mouth obediently. A slice of fresh fig slides passed his lips, the ripe juicy fruit is covered in bitter chocolate and drizzled with honey, the soft texture perfectly balanced by the little bit of crunch from the seeds. Will closes his eyes in bliss and moans, he brushes the tips of his tongue mischievously on Hannibal's fingers, swirling it to lick away the remaining honey. They both feels a stir of emotional within, Will squirms as he feels his arousal twitches. 

Pads of Hannibal's fingers lingers reluctantly on Will's hot, moist tongue as he slowly retracts his fingers from Will to pick up another piece of fruit. He presses it against Will's lips lightly, and Will takes it from his fingers with deliberate show of appreciation. Hannibal's eyes darkens with pleasure, desire pools in his irises with every lash of Will's tongue. Hannibal wants to eat Will so badly, a sigh escapes him as he fists Will's hair and pulls him into a violent, deep kiss. They shared the dessert together in a trace-like state until the last piece of fruit is consumed. 

When Hannibal finishes putting everything back to the kitchen and returns with a steaming hot towel, Will appears to be still in dazed. 

"Thank you, Will." Hannibal whispers emotionally, he begins massaging the stiff muscles on Will's back with the hot towel. "It was exquisite."

The heat seeps through his skin, Will groans with pleasure, sending a thrill straight to Hannibal's cock. Hannibal's face remain stoic until he considers his task completed. Out of habit, Hannibal folds the used towel neatly into a white square before putting it in the laundry basket. He grabs Will's muscled arms and pulls him up into a sitting position back on the edge at the head of the table. 

Sliding into the chair in front of Will without a sound, Hannibal pauses to savour the view. His Will, blindfolded and cheeks flushed, is sitting right in front of him with legs tensed and slightly parted, his sensitive arousal bobbing in front of his face, waiting to be touched. He's the most beautiful thing Hannibal has ever seen, a dark urge to break and damage the man rises in his chest. He licks his lips appreciatively, before finally leaning in for a taste.

Will begins to wonder if Hannibal is going to leave him waiting there awkwardly for the rest of the night - because the sadist would definitely enjoy doing it to him - then he feels Hannibal suddenly announces his return by taking his cock into his warm, moist mouth. 

Will almost cries out, Hannibal's tongue swirls and circles the reddened tip of his cock almost too tenderly, too firmly, licking the seam on the underside of his head with wide, broad strokes, simultaneously his hands keep fondling Will's shaft, and massaging his balls, tickling all the right places that makes Will moan in sinful pleasure.

"Will, I must ask you to be quiet." Hannibal grins and says, his accent thickens with emotion.

He does not begin again until Will nods his response. His licks travel down Will's shaft to his balls, while his hand working his cock up and down in rhythm with his sucking, his clever thumb rubbing circles on the head with precise pressure, smearing the precome on reddened skin. He swirls the tip of his tongue around the scrotum, licking his balls with long, sweeping strokes as if he's sampling a delicious dessert. When his tongue purposefully flicks passed the middle of his scrotal sac again, it makes Will's toes curl. 

Hannibal's mouth returns and seals around Will's length, Will needs him to suck deeper and harder, he can't help but buckles his hips and arches his back in response as he feels the slow building of orgasm ...It's when Hannibal releases him entirely, leaving him panting in confusion. 

“Was it pleasant?” Hannibal's voice seems distant.

Two large hands come up to cup his face, fingers stroking his cheek and his ears almost too tenderly. 

"Wha—Ye—Yes." An incoherent, whine of protest escapes Will's lips almost unconsciously.

"Good, remember that feeling." says Hannibal. "I think that's enough for now."

"Wha—What—No—" Will frowns in distress.

Hannibal stands up to take Will into an embrace, his hand sliding up and down the curve of Will's waist. 

"If I recall correctly, I told you that I will be counting how many times you've moved during dinner, and that there will be consequences." Hannibal reminds him, "You've moved about four times, Will."

“Dammit—Hannibal.” Will groans and breaths, burying his face in Hannibal's broad shoulder.

A malicious grin spreads across Hannibal's face, he places a wet kiss on Will's temple, "Only three to go, try to be a good boy for Daddy now."

Will has lost all track of coherent thought when he's brought back from the brink of orgasm for the third time. 

He whimpers from the loss of sensation as Hannibal retracts his fingers from inside of him, and his knees buckle. Hannibal slips his arm around Will's waist protectively holding him in place, preventing his sensitive cock from touching the carpeted floor. He presses his lips to the back of Will's neck, nipping on the sweat-soaked skin as he takes off the man's blindfold. Will blinks to clear his vision, there is just the faintest hint of moisture on his eyelashes. 

"Hannibal—” Will whispers and licks his lips between panting breaths, he turns his head to meet Hannibal's gaze, his blue eyes almost pleading. "Please—I can't, I need to—"

"It was close." Hannibal agrees. 

The doctor has been massaging Will's prostate with precise pressure and intervals, keeping Will on the verge but unable to climax. There is a drop of precome still leaking and dripping from Will's swollen cock, Hannibal swipes it up with his finger, brings it to his lips and darts his tongue out to taste its salty sweetness. 

Watching Will's almost trembling form, Hannibal decides not to push him too far. In one swift move, he turns Will over and straddles his thighs. It causes a discomfort to Will's back when his skin is rubbed hard on the carpet under Hannibal's weight, but the pain fades when he feels Hannibal's hand on his heated cock, rubbing a generous amount of lube on the length of him. Hannibal watches Will's throat bobbing up and down as he lowers himself slowly on to Will's cock. A moan slips from Will's throat and his eyes flutter closed, head dropping back against the floor. It's a miracle that Will manages not to come from the tight heat alone.

"You have been so good," The doctor's low, husky voice praises against Will's ear as he begins rocking them both in a slow rhythm. "my dear Will."

Will squirms under Hannibal and arches his back, his hands kneads forcefully on his buttocks, urging him to move faster, harder, but Hannibal just won't let him thrust up as much as he needs to. He takes Hannibal's arousal and wraps his fingers around his length, his fist moves up and down his shaft in time with Hannibal's rocking movements. He rolls the pad of his thumb across the head, back, forth, side to side until he feels the first drops of precome leak from the slit at the tip. Hannibal opens his mouth and utters a silent gasp. 

Will seizes the chance to flip and tackles Hannibal to the ground, taking control. He pulls out almost all the way, resting Hannibal's leg on his shoulder, before slamming back in to the hilt, pounding into him deep and hitting Hannibal's prostate with a brutal force that the doctor almost always prefers. 

It doesn't take long for the both of them to go over the edge. A low growl rumbles in Hannibal's chest, Will bends down to kiss him feverishly, his hand holding Hannibal's pulsing cock stroking him through the orgasm. After a few more urgent thrusts, Will comes inside Hannibal with a blinding sensation that he has never experienced before. He pants heavily against Hannibal's neck as he collapses on top of the man, the ring at the base of his shaft gives him a ripple of intense pleasure that makes Will's body tremble. Hannibal rubs soothing circles on his back, pulling him into a protective embrace. 

The two remain lying on the carpeted floor naked for a long while, both feeling too lazy to move an inch until the drying body fluids starting to get too uncomfortable to ignore. Hannibal's large hand come up to pat gently on Will's waist. An itch starts to crawl over their back, they are going to have carpet burn in the morning. Will winces as he untangles himself the man and rolls to the side. Hannibal pads into the bathroom hastily, he lets the hot shower runs until the warm and steamy air fills the bathroom. 

Will hears the water running, but he doesn't want to move yet. When Will finally feels uncomfortable enough to move his limps and slips into the warm bathroom, Hannibal has already finished his quick rinse, but he stays nonetheless. He enjoys taking care of Will way too much. Feeling exhausted but comfortably sated, Will let Hannibal manhandle him into the shower and lathers him up. His fingers carefully removing the cock ring from Will and puts it aside for later disinfection. They stand under the scalding hot water, unconsciously tracing each other's scars with lips and hands.

"You've fantasised about this," Will says, "eating food off my body."

Hannibal places a light kiss at the base of Will's neck where a bruise is forming, enjoying Will's scent in the steamy air.

"Perhaps." Hannibal hums, not denying, "I imagine you would be an excellent centrepiece on my table at one of my dinner parties. Unfortunately, It's a pleasure I have no intention to share." 

Picturing himself arranged artfully on the table naked with a spread of Hannibal's bite-sized hors d’œuvre on his body, utterly exposed before a group of strangers, it's just absurd, Will huffs a laugh. 

After their longer-than-expected shower, Hannibal dries them both with a big, fluffy towel. He insists on blow-drying Will's hair despite his protest. When Will sees the way his dark chocolate curls tousled in every direction in the mirror, he raises his eyebrows questionably at Hannibal, who then just shrugs and chuckles. 

By the time they curl into bed together, they are both exhausted. 

"Hannibal?" Will asks, his gaze fixed on the white light filtering through the curtains.

The moonlight shining into the room reminded him of a certain moonlit night, the night when they killed the Dragon together. It's amazing to think that they are looking at the same full moon in the sky right now.

"Yes, Will, I'm still here." answers Hannibal.

"Tomorrow is your turn to—play," Will murmurs, on the verge of sleep. Hannibal once told Will that he can identify their dogs by scent alone, but he doesn't believe him. "if you lose, you'll have to help me bathe the dogs—all the four of them."

Hannibal inches closer to Will and places a soft kiss at the back of his neck. He's going to help Will even if he didn't ask him to. 

"Five of them." Hannibal corrects Will casually. 

Will, surprised, rolls around to face him, "Say that again?" 

The way Hannibal's eyes cringe when he smiles indulgently gives Will a surreal sense of fuzzy warmth, it's is inappropriately charming. 

"Considering the size of our residence, it is acceptable to take in one more animal. You're going to keep trying until I agree to let you keep the dog anyway, so I'll save you the trouble," Hannibal says, after a beat, he adds, "but I reserve the right to name the the new dog." 

Will rolls his eyes and grunts, "No, we are not naming it Encephalitis, Hannibal."

The points of Hannibal's crooked canine teeth are just visible when his lips curve into a genuine smile, it makes him looks like a majestic but feral big cat, a big cat that has the ability to kill with one quick bite but also purrs with the most adorable sounds. 

Will nuzzles closer to Hannibal's chest, and Hannibal responses by tucking him closer, the dusting of chest hair tickles his cheek but Will falls asleep in the warmth almost immediately.

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr too :D [@vulcanplomeeksoup](http://vulcanplomeeksoup.tumblr.com) Come chat with me about Hannibal !


End file.
